Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for preparing 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional method for preparing 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene utilizes hexafluoropropylene (HFP) and hydrogen as raw materials and involves a four-step process, including a two-step hydrogenation and a two-step dehydrofluorination. Thus, the conventional method is long, inefficient, and costly.